Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In related art, a structure in which a supporting unit for turnably supporting a display panel at both ends of a body unit arranged with a keyboard is arranged, and the display panel is supported at two locations on both ends in the width direction of the display panel is known in a laptop as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-102235 as a structure for supporting a display panel arranged with a screen of the display device.
In a liquid crystal display panel etc. of a desktop personal computer, a supporting arm is generally arranged standing upward from the body unit of the liquid crystal panel placed on a table etc., and a central part in the width direction of the liquid crystal panel is supported with the supporting arm.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-102235